One Meteor Away
by snarky808
Summary: CHLex friendship/romance perhaps? CH 7, the triumphant return of Lex.. much banter ensues :)
1. Flannel Capital of the World

Authors Notes: Story takes place after the events in Tempest. All is nicely explained in the story. Isn't that swell of me? "It's called storytelling Laura" oh...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, der doink! If I did the whole world would be sharing in the Chlexy goodness!! Instead, I am resigned to telling my tales online *sigh*  
  
  
Chapter One: "Meteor Capital of the World"  
  
  
Chloe checked her watch for what had to have been the fifth time, in the last five minutes. 4:45 PM. Same time it was last time she checked. Chloe wasn't known for her patients, and today was no exception. Sitting in an overly plush chair, in the overly lavish lobby, of the overly expensive Metropolis Inn, Chloe had to silently laugh. Normally "Inn" would call to mind images of a quaint bed and breakfast, perhaps in a pastel color, with rose bushes out front. The Metropolis Inn, however, was the largest hotel in Kansas. *And probably for a couple of surrounding states* Chloe thought.   
  
It was pretentious, pricey, and the obvious choice for Lex Luthor to choose to have his plant seminar at. Chloe probably would never have even seen more then a view of the hotel from a passing taxi, had Lex not chosen it for the seminar. Her father as Plant Manager was obligated to be in attendance at the meetings, and Chloe therefore found herself waiting in the lobby for a long overdue catching up session with her father.   
  
Chloe had spent the whole of the summer in Metropolis, as part of her internship for the Daily Planet. Even though her main tasks consisted of restocking the Styrofoam cups, and making sure there were enough jelly doughnuts, it had easily been the best summer of her life. After her time in Smallville, Chloe had almost forgotten what it was like to get caught up in a crowd of people, none of whom knew who you were, or even cared. It was refreshing to be able to go to the same coffee place everyday, and never see the same person, aside from the person behind the counter.   
  
In only three days she would be on her way back to Smallville, and Chloe was both happy and unsure. At the beginning of the summer when she thought she'd be leaving Smallville she had been sad, then the storm had happened. Clark had ditched her to save Lana, or try to anyway. Her car had gotten tossed, but she was OK. Clark had found her in a roadside ditch and taken her to the hospital, with only minor injures to show for the storm.   
  
Chloe had wanted to scream at Clark, and she did. He felt bad, as he should of, and wanted to still remain with Chloe. It was hard, but Chloe recognized that she would always be left for Lana, the perpetual damsel in distress, and that was not what she wanted. Clark thought maybe he could have feelings for Chloe, but he did have feelings for Lana, and Chloe told Clark that she'd rather be his friend then end up losing him after dating him. Then, thankfully she had been shuffled off to Metropolis for her internship.   
  
The day after the storm had turned out to be not so bad, however. Chloe and her father had been prepared to move back to Metropolis, after the closing of the plant, but on the day after the storm it was announced that the plant was reopening. Chloe had no idea what had happened, it seemed that no one did either, including her father. All she knew was Lionel Luthor had ended up in the hospital during the storm. Either his getting injured got in the way of his enforcing his will on his son, or Lex beat Lionel into submission. Which ever it was, the people of Smallville didn't ask any questions, as they were all happy to still have their jobs.  
  
Chloe had gotten a phone call from her father a week ago telling her that he would be in Metropolis for two days, and he would have time to take her out to dinner and give her back to school shopping money, before she returned home. It was less then half a week before she returned to Smallville, but Chloe welcomed the chance to see her father, even if she would get to see him again on Monday night. Her father had arrived in Metropolis the day before and called her Aunt's apartment to make arrangements for dinner the following night. Thus, Chloe found herself waiting in the lobby for a long over due hug, and some much needed shopping money.   
  
Chloe avoided the urge to check the time again. She was early, and she knew it, but she still hated to be kept waiting, with nothing to do. That lead her mind to thinking about things she shouldn't worry about, such as how she was going to react to Clark this school year. And how she was going to readjust to small town life. And how she was going to get her luggage on the bus back to Smallville on Sunday.  
  
"Ms. Sullivan, how are we today?" Chloe was pulled from her snowballing thoughts by a familiar voice. She looked up to see Lex Luthor standing in front of her, smirking. He settled into the chair next to hers.  
  
"Mr. Luthor I recall you asking me to call you Lex, I suggest you address me by my first name as well"   
  
"As you wish, Chloe" Lex replied "Now what brings you to Metropolis? I didn't recall your father mentioning you accompanying him on this trip" Lex leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Oh, I'm just meeting him here. I had my internship at the Daily Planet this summer. Dad couldn't wait until I return to Smallville on Monday to see me, so I came by to attend dinner with him. Your meeting seems to have the exact perfect timing as to fund my back to school shopping, with out the hazards of attempting to find decent clothes in Smallville" Chloe smiled. "Smallville should be renamed the flannel capital of the world"  
  
"That it should" Lex agreed. "It's nice to know that someone else in town has more then Levis in their clothing vocabulary" Chloe laughed in agreement and Lex continued "So, how was your internship? Clark had mentioned to me that you were at the Planet, now that I remember"  
  
"Well…" Chloe tried to think of the perfect way to describe her Daily Planet experience. "I can now add doughnut sorter to my resume"  
  
Lex smirked "You were the glorified coffee maker?"  
  
"Without the glory" Chloe sighed, then her face brightened "But it wasn't all bad. I made some friends, and kept my eyes and ears open. I didn't really get to do much, but I think I learned a lot… And I doubt I'll ever eat at Krispy Kremes ever again"  
"At least you're finding the positive," Lex offered.  
  
"Yeah, and it's over, so it's easier to sit back and laugh now. Two weeks ago it would have been a different story. I'm just glad I get to go back to my beloved Torch. If the plant hadn't stayed open, I would have to over throw the established newspaper at my new school, and it's going to be so nice to go back to being in charge. I don't know what happened to keep the plant open, but what ever happened, I'm glad it did"  
  
Lex's smirk didn't fade "Most people seem to wonder about what happened to my father ending up in the hospital, and the plant ending up open"  
  
"Hey, as long as I get to stay in Smallville, I don't care who ended up in the hospital" Chloe grinned wickedly.  
  
Lex's eyebrows shot up in surprise "Why Chloe Sullivan, are you suggesting that the end justifies the means?"  
  
"Only if it's in my favor" Chloe replied.  
  
Lex smiled "How very much like a reporter, that is"  
  
"Some would say how very Luthor like it is" Chloe grinned.  
  
"An excellent point" Lex returned her smile. Lex then caught a figure standing at Chloe's side.   
  
"Dad!" Chloe cried, then wrapped her arms around her father, who returned her hug. They released each other and shared two identical smiles.   
  
Lex stood and Gabe took notice of his boss. "Mr. Luthor, how are you tonight?" He offered his hand and the two men shook  
  
Lex had tired of correcting Gabe from calling him Mr. Lex, and now found it easier just to let it go. "Fine Gabe, I was just chatting here with your charming daughter"  
  
Gabe smiled broadly, showing obvious pride "She is a bright one… I hope she didn't ask too many questions though…" He added, remembering his daughter's ability drive some people batty with her inquisitive nature.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes "Dad, we were just talking. I am capable of doing more then just pumping people for information"  
  
"I know, sweetie, you just sometimes get carried away"   
  
"The two of us were just sharing a conversation about Smallville" Lex assured Gabe, and he seemed to relax a little.  
  
"Oh yes, Chloe will be returning soon. I just figured that since I was here in Metropolis it would be a wonderful time for catching up"  
  
"Since I'll be exhausted after the bus ride" Chloe interjected, and Gabe nodded.  
  
"Bus ride? Why don't I let you take one of my limos?" Lex offered.  
  
"Oh no, really that's OK…" Gabe started, but Lex interrupted.  
  
"Nonsense, I have a million cars, and Chloe shouldn't bother to ride the bus back alone"  
  
"It's alright, really" Chloe said "Pete is flying back from his vacation in Florida on Saturday afternoon. His family is going to drive back, and Sunday the two of us are going to bus back together. We have it all worked out"  
  
"So both you and Pete can take the limo back. It's not like there won't be enough room" Lex handed Chloe one of his cards. "Just give me a call and we'll set everything up"  
  
"OK, thanks Lex" Chloe accepted the card and smiled "It will certainly be more comfortable then the bus" Chloe caught her dad's smile falter when she called Lex by his first name.  
  
"It's no problem Chloe" Lex smiled at her, and then turned to Gabe "I don't want to hold you up from your dinner. Enjoy your last night in Metropolis Gabe, you'll be returning to the plant when?"  
  
"Er, tomorrow morning" Gabe answered "… you really don't have to loan her the limo…"  
  
Lex held up his hand "Nonsense, there's a lot of things I don't have to do, but I do them because I enjoy helping my friends. Now, I must be going, or I will be later for my own dinner engagements" He turned his attention back to Chloe. "Just give me a call sometime on Saturday"  
  
"Will do" Chloe smiled. "And thanks again"   
  
"You are welcome again" and with that, Lex was off.  
  
"That certainly was nice of Mr. Luthor" Gabe said, as he and Chloe made their way toward the Hotel exit.  
  
"Lex isn't that bad of a guy" Chloe pocketed the card Lex had given her. The doorman held the large door and she slipped through into the warm city night, followed by her father. 


	2. Pseudo Revenge

Authors Notes: Thanks to all who reviewed. Chlexers are the nicest people to ever "ship" with. Sorry that a thing called life got in the way of earlier updates. Not too much Clexiness going in this particular chapter. I'm establishing a plot; I can't just throw them into bed together... though that would be cool… but totally inappropriate for my current story and ratingJ  
  
Still events after Tempest… after the events in the previous chapter (common sense alert)  
  
Disclaimer: And If I had a million dollars I could own these characters… but I don't. If the owners of Lex are willing, I have $50 I'd like to place as a down payment on him. Perhaps we could sign a lease statement, with an option to buy? I thought not…  
  
  
Chapter Two: "Pseudo Revenge"  
  
  
*Five flights of stairs* Pete groaned, as he heaved onto the landing. "At least I only have to do my imitation of a pack mule on the way up" Pete quipped to the woman standing in the opening of her apartment. Chloe's aunt stood a few feet in front of him, the door to her apartment ajar. She'd been waiting since he buzzed up a moment ago, and had silently enjoyed the spectacle of him carrying his two bags up the stairs. Townies diffidently weren't used to hiking up large buildings.   
  
"You must be Pete," she said, extending her hand, then realizing he didn't have a free appendage to shake, took her hand back, smiling. "Chloe is on the phone in her room, or she would have gone down to meet you. She's the first door on the left. Do you want any help?"  
  
"Thanks" a breathless Pete exhaled. "But I think I can handle the zero incline from here" he shuffled down the hallway, and stopped outside of the barely open door.   
  
"…around 10 AM tomorrow should be good… yeah…" Pete heard Chloe's voice, evidently still talking on the phone. Pete nudged the door open to see Chloe sitting cross-legged on the bed, her back towards him. "I know you're trying to besmirch your evil reputation" she laughed, then turned, seeing Pete enter. She waved ecstatically, but continued her conversation.   
  
Pete dropped his suitcases on the floor, and lay down on bed. *Too many stairs* He concluded that had just been the most consecutive stairs he had ever climbed in his life. He needed something to drink, preferable of the juice variety, but Chloe's conversation had him intrigued. *Who is she talking to?*  
  
"Well, I don't intend to hold up your busy day, you're adversaries won't see the plotting if it takes place on a weekend" Chloe caught Pete gazing at her quizzically, turned away, and stood up, walking toward the window. "Thanks again… oh haha… Yeah…. OK, bye" Chloe clicked the off button on the phone, and set it on the dresser.  
  
"Who was that?" Pete inquired, still in his lazy position on the bed.  
  
"Oh, gee Pete, it's great to see you to! How was your trip?" Chloe sat down next to his flat form and smirked. "Dispense with all the formalities why don't you?"  
  
Pete smiled "Well, since I had to find my way up here, with out the aid of an informed native guide, I assumed we were playing comfy cozy already" Pete quickly drew his hands up to cover his face from the pillow he could already tell Chloe was going to bean him with. Sure enough blue and white-checkered fabric soon enveloped his vision.   
  
"We fall right back into old patterns eh Pete?"  
  
"Mmrrrrppppph muh mmuuuuhhh" Pete said into the pillow. Chloe rolled her eyes and pulled it off. "Ah, sweet oxygen" Pete inhaled. "I dunno Chloe, less then two minutes and you're already accosting me with fluffy objects? I think the city air has been bad for you"  
  
"Maybe it's just an effect you have on people" Chloe stuck her tongue out.  
  
"That's been debated before…" Pete sat upright and wrapped Chloe in a hug "Oh Chloe! How have you been! My how you've grown!" He pulled back and saw Chloe unsuccessfully attempting to hold back a laugh "Now that the greetings are done… Who were you talking to on the phone?"  
  
"Oh, that was just regarding our ride to Smallville tomorrow" Chloe responded. She stood up and walked over to her pile of clothes fresh from the laundry. She busily folded them, avoiding eye contact with Pete. She wasn't sure how please Pete would be with the provider of their transportation.  
  
"Ah, mass transit. The only way to travel" Pete then recalled some of the more interesting portions of her conversation "But I know you weren't that chatty with our friendly Grey Hound ticketers, so who were you discussing with?"  
  
Chloe continued folding "Well, actually, a different mode of travel has popped up" She glanced over at Pete, who raised his eyebrows, indicating for her to continue. "I, uh, ran into Lex when I was with my father and Lex offered us the use of one of his many limos"  
  
"I see" Pete said flatly "The guys who's family bought out my family's business to create the worlds greatest crap factory is now in the habit of giving away free rides? What a shame, I'd been looking forward to experiencing all that the wonders that Metropolis bus station has to offer"  
  
Chloe gave him a withering look, "Pete, lets not go all diva here. It's not Lex's fault about your family's factory. Lex offered because… wanted to. Also my father was there. He's probably trying to build up his public image, and what better way then by assisting two weary travelers. That or he's planning on having the limo blown up so he doesn't have us to compete for Clark's friendship"  
  
Pete stared at her.   
  
"That's a joke!" Chloe exclaimed. "Pete, it's just a limo ride. It's not like you'll even have to see him. You just get to take advantage of his very expensive, very large, very comfy, very not filled with creepy people, limo"  
  
"It would be nice not to elbow our way to an available seat" Pete acquiesced "… And we could use up all his ice cubes"  
  
"A bit of pseudo revenge?" Chloe grinned "How very mature of you. Aren't you fearful of recursive action if you use all his ice cubes?"  
  
Pete thought for a moment "We could set the volume on his in car TV really loud"  
  
"And what makes you assume he has a television in his car" Chloe sighed.  
  
"Satellite conferences, the news, Power Puff Girls?" Pete offered.  
  
"Power puff girls?" Chloe raised a skeptical eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, he must be a closet Power Puff fan" Pete laughed. "And what better place to watch then in the privacy of your limo"  
  
"You're really good at the defamation of character gig Pete" Chloe smiled. The image of Lex watching the Power Puff girls was just too amusing. "So, I guess that means that you're willing to accept Lex's gracious offer?"  
  
Pete shrugged "Yeah, sure. Besides, how are we going to get all of that onto a bus anyway?" Pete indicated the pile of five suitcases Chloe had stacked in the corner of the room. "You and your father must have had some shopping trip on Thursday"  
  
"Yeah, Dad even took back a bag for me" Chloe caught Pete's amused glance "Well honestly Pete, this has to supply me the whole school year. I'm not into the Smallville Chic look 'fab in flannel' so I have to stock up now"  
  
"Yeah, if we don't take the limo, I'd be sitting on about three of those, wouldn't I?" Pete perched himself on the edge of the bed. "So, did you have anything planned for tonight?"  
  
Chloe placed the shirt she had just folded inside the suitcase "Not at all, I was gonna wait to see what you were up to, and how dead I'd be after accepting I ride from Lex" She sat on the bed next to Pete.  
  
"OK then" Pete exclaimed, "I have just the thing for us to do tonight" He reached in his back pocket and handed Chloe a small envelope. Chloe opened at stared back at her driver's license; well, what would have been her driver's license if she had been born in 1980.  
  
"Pete, where did you get this?" Chloe gasped, "What diabolical plan has seized your crazed imagination?"  
  
"What indeed" Pete said, borrowing Chloe's trademark smirk. "Since it's our only night together away from Smallville and all the quaint, yet boring, charm it possesses, I thought we could go shake things up a bit"  
  
"I was assuming we'd go for coffee, or a movie Pete" Chloe said, looking at her ID. It actually was pretty damn good she had to admit. "Didn't you have enough time in Florida for illegal activities?"  
  
Pete returned to his spot on the edge of the bed, next to Chloe. "It was all thirteen year olds in Mickey ears, or sixty year old raisins. Not much in the way of nighttime amusements. Besides, this way I get to give you your birthday gift" he said indicating her ID.  
  
"It's not my birthday"  
  
"This is an early gift" Pete feebly explained "And it's not like we'll be able to use it in Smallville, the Talon is hardly age restricted. And we can get coffee every night when we go back home… in fact that's all we'll be doing, when you're not leading us on some crazed man hunt for a meteor-man" He took in Chloe's unsure face "Come on, I just want to experience the night life, I wanna go out. When in Smallville will you get to experience me in all my dancing splendor?" He stood up and demonstrated a couple moves.  
  
Chloe burst out laughing, "Oh my God, I can't believe you are cabbage-patching. OK, we'll go. I just hope you have a place picked out, and an excuse for my Aunt, and Tylenol to counteract the pounding of the bass in which ever night spot you pick"  
  
"Ladies can't resist the cabbage patch" He chose to ignore Chloe's loud snort at that comment "I've got everything planned" Pete grinned "All you have to do is pick out something to wear"  
  
Chloe groaned "Something clubby?" She looked over at her suitcases. She supposed that somewhere in her eclectic mix of skirts, and knee length sweaters she had something appropriate. "I guess I can do that"  
  
"But nothing too clubby" Pete said, "Remember you do have to come home with me"  
  
"Are you sure you aren't the one that will be needing that reminder later?" Chloe said, stealing back her smirk, just as she felt her pillow make contact with her head. 


	3. Canoodling… It‘s not just for Grandmothe...

Authors Notes: I mean to say *CHlexers* are the best to ship with, last time. A vex upon my proofreader Tim! I told him "what am I paying you for if you can't even do your job right?" Then he reminded me that he is in fact not being paid for his services. As if that is an excuse. Fret not though; I have replaced Tim's brain with that of a chicken, so there should be a marked improvement in my writing, and also the amount of eggs in my fridge.  
  
I know I take my time writing, and that people are waiting for the sexy-Chlexiness, it will happen. Don't get frustrated, just hang in there and enjoy as the plot thickens, then bubbles, and finally congeals into fine Chlexiness, with just a hint of tarragon. …What is it with food and me today? I don't know.  
  
This Chapter is short. The next one is longer, I'm posting them both at the same time to make up for the briefness here.  
  
Disclaimer: Well, my Mom and Stepdad's last name is Lex (seriously), but I am in no way associated with the WB (sniff), Smallville (tear), or *the* Lex (whimper). …but who knows what the future holds! …i can dream can't I?  
  
  
Chapter Three: "Canoodling… It's not just for Grandmothers"  
  
  
"It's a shame your cousin had plans to night" Pete said, leaning over the night table to check his reflection in the mirror. He straightened the collar on his dark blue shirt. "It was pretty cool of her to cover for us though, saying we were going to a party with her"  
  
"Yeah, instead of breaking various laws all in the name of a good time" came Chloe's reply from behind the bathroom door.  
  
Pete decided that his appearance couldn't be more perfect, and sat in the desk chair, to wait for Chloe to finish getting dressed. "Either way we'd be canoodling with unknown people, in poorly lit surroundings, with copious amounts of liquor around" Pete stated "I guess for your Aunt just knowing that the safety net of having your cousin there is better".  
  
"Did you just say 'canoodling'?" Pete could almost hear her smirk.  
  
"I use an SAT word, and what do you catch onto? Canoodling" Pete rolled his eyes.  
  
"You did get bonus points for the use of copious, but I just wasn't aware that anyone other then my Grandmother used the word canoodling" Chloe laughed.  
  
"Canoodling… It's not just for grandmothers anymore. Were you not aware that I am attempting to start an old school craze for the wacky words of yester years?" Pete protested.  
  
"Nice try Pete"  
  
"Gee, Do you think it's too late for me to go see if I can hang with your cousin tonight?" Pete joked.  
  
"Hmm right. You just think Lois is cute" Chloe replied. "I honestly don't even know where she is going tonight. All she said was she had plans. Very shady." Chloe opened the door into the bedroom, and stepped out, her left hand covering her eyes "Are you decent?" She asked.  
  
"Whoa, Chloe. You look great" Pete smiled.  
  
"I wish I could say the same about you too, but you have an unfair advantage, as I still don't know if you are done dressing or not" Chloe indicated her covered eyes.  
  
"Oh, yeah I'm done" Pete said, and Chloe uncovered her eyes.   
  
"As always Pete, you look dashing, yet approachable" Chloe said, appraising his ensemble. "Next to you I always appear to be shlubing it" Chloe looked down at her black knee length skirt and pink shirt.  
  
"I like that shirt" Pete said "It's your exploding birthday cake shirt" he grinned. "I was just worried you come out in a halter top, platform shoes, and leather skirt with a g string showing" he feigned relief.  
  
Chloe snorted "Yeah, me a panty parader, I think not. I may have been in Metropolis four months, but there are some things I will never assimilate too"  
  
"Like your total avoidance of all things cardigan when in Smallville" Pete added.  
  
"Much like that" Chloe smiled, then she saw Lois pop her head into the room. "Hey" Chloe greeted her.  
  
Lois noted all of the packed bags on the floor. "Oh it's so sad, everything is packed up" Lois wiped away a fake tear, and sat on the bed. "You two look delightfully legal, where pray tell are you going?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I dunno" Chloe nudged Pete "It's all up to my entertainment supervisor here. All I know is I have Dr Scholls in, so I'm ready for anything"  
  
"I see" Lois said, as her eyes caught Chloe's fake ID sitting on the bed. "And this little piece of naughtiness would have nothing to do with me having to cover for you?"  
  
"Which was very cool of you" Pete said, smiling his very suave smile. "Are you sure you don't want to go out with us?"  
  
"Yeah… er" Lois put the ID down, a smile settling on her lips. "I have some plans that are very important. I figured the least I could do was a) cover for you so you don't get in trouble b) cover for you so I don't get in trouble for neglecting you on your last night and c) cover you cause I wish I had someone to do if for me when I was your age"  
  
"Well it's greatly appreciated" Chloe said. "You will be back tomorrow morning to say good bye, right?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, diffidently" Lois stood up. "And if you get back before me, just say I wanted to stay longer. Hmm, looks like you guys are all done. Let me go get my purse, then we can leave together, so it looks good"  
  
"What do we do if you get back before us?" Pete asked.  
  
"I don't think that will happen" Lois smiled and walked out the door.  
  
"Where ever she is going tonight, she looks fabulous. I can't wait till I get to college" Pete said, with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes "Yeah, and when that happens, Lois will be engaged, and working at the Planet. Her and her boyfriend are pretty serious you know"  
  
"I'm sure" Pete said smugly, sitting on the bed "But I'm also sure if the right guy from Smallville came along she'd rethink her plans"  
  
"Lois isn't much of the type for a corn feed boy with broad shoulders" Chloe said, then paused "Though broad shoulders are her type" she added.  
  
"You think I have broad shoulders?" Pete perked up.  
  
"Don't change the subject. Your ego needs no more boosting" Chloe would have said more, but Lois walked back in.  
  
"Ok kiddies, lets roll" she grinned, before heading out into the hall.  
  
"Kiddies?" Pete's smile dropped a little.  
  
"Ego down a few notches now, eh Petey?" Chloe laughed, as she grabbed her small handbag.  
  
"As long as she doesn't ruffle my hair, I think I'll be fine" Pete replied. 


	4. Two Lefts

Authors Notes: I give you LEX!! Yes, he's still in the story, silly! You were getting worried weren't you? There's no mattress wrestling or anything, but he's here, he's interacting with Chloe, and he's getting snarked at by Pete. The obligatory "Lex and Chloe meet in a club" chapter. Onward!  
  
Disclaimer: I own a Smallville DVD... that should count for something, shouldn't it?  
  
  
Chapter Two: "Two Lefts"  
  
Chloe was beginning to think she should of rethought coming along with Pete. They had made it past the bouncer easily enough. He glanced at the Ids quickly, and let them through. Pete was almost bursting, and Chloe had to tell him to relax a couple of times, reminding herself that he was a small town boy loose in a big city.  
  
They stopped at the edge of the dance floor and took in their surroundings. "Drunk people to the left. Sweaty people dancing to the front. Groping people to the right. What's your poison?" Chloe yelled over to Pete. Between yelling for conversation, and the strategically placed speakers, Chloe was sure she'd be needing a Tylenol endowed with super meteor strength in order to get the pounding in her head to go down later in the night.  
  
"I want to dance!" Pete practically squealed. This was diffidently cooler then what passed as entertainment in Smallville.  
  
"Go right ahead" Chloe said, and she headed to the left. She felt Pete grab her arm.  
  
"You don't want to dance?" He asked, already starting to pout.  
  
"Nah, it's cool" Chloe said. "Go meet some nice floozy. I'll join you later"  
  
"Are you sure?" Chloe could hear the indecision in his voice over the blaring of the music. "Cause I don't have to dance…"  
  
"Pete, go. It's what you want. What I want to do is watch you have a good time" She smiled, and she saw him relax. "Besides, I saw that red head checking you out when we came in. I don't want her to think you're taken"  
  
Pete grinned "OK, I'll be back after two songs"  
  
"Sure thing" Chloe said, as she watched him start toward the dance floor. "Just don't cabbage patch!" she yelled after him, earning some odd looks from the overly made up couple nearby, but she just ignored them, and walked over to the bar.   
  
*Now, I could just ask for water, but how stupid is that? I might as well scream high school* Chloe thought about what she could order to help her dry throat. Between the loud music you had to yell over, and the dancing, it was no wonder clubs managed to push so many beverages.   
  
"What'll you have?" An overly muscular bartender asked Chloe, as she slid up to the counter.   
  
*Somebody got an economy sized tub of 'insta-tan'* Chloe inwardly remarked. She quickly tried to think of something she'd want to drink. "Er, rum and coke"   
  
"Sure thing" the bartender said, before turning away to prepare her drink.  
  
*That was easy enough* Chloe found a vacant stool and eased herself up onto it. Some tasks were difficult when wearing heels and a skirt. Chloe laid her money on the counter for when her drink was ready, and in a moment's time, a glass was in front of her, and her money gone.  
  
She picked up her drink, and took a small sip. *Not bad* she thought. If Chloe was anything, she wasn't a drinker. *But why the hell not* In fact, she only thought of rum and coke because it her father enjoyed it. Chloe scanned the dancing crowd and saw Pete sandwiched between a redhead and a blonde. "I'm going to have to drag him out of here" Chloe muttered.  
  
"So, what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" a male voice said from beside her. Chloe was about to make a witty retort, but stopped mid eye roll when her eyes registered a familiar face, wearing a familiar smirk.  
  
Chloe switched tracts from rude to mildly snarky in a flash "Lex. Out on the prowl one last time before you return to the land of farm girls?"  
  
"That was the plan" Lex answered, reaching over to grab Chloe's drink. He noted the slightly irked look on her face as he brought the glass to his mouth and took a small sip. "Rum and coke?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow, and placing her glass back down.  
  
"You and the Capt make it happen" Chloe winked at him. "I'm hardly the type of person to consume something with a paper parasol in it" Chloe scrunched up her nose at the thought.  
  
"I agree" Lex smiled "But you also seem hardly the type of person to be in a club, with an alcoholic beverage"  
  
"You're forgetting the part about me being underage" Chloe added.  
  
"And who said I was forgetting?" Lex smiled. "I'm not here to lecture Chloe, I'm just a little surprised, that's all"  
  
Chloe took a sip of her drink, "Well, it's not really my idea to be here. And our man Capt Morgan is just helping me deal with the insanity that is club music. I'm here because of Pete"  
  
"Really" Lex scanned the crowd and sure enough there was Pete in all his dancing splendor. "Is he…?"  
  
"Cabbage-patching?" Chloe finished. "Yeah, poor boy doesn't get out much, what with being a Smallvillitte and all"  
  
Lex turned his gaze back to Chloe "And aren't you, also from the same berg as Mr. Footloose out there?"  
  
"Hey, I was born and raised in Metropolis" Chloe defended "I'm not getting lumped in with the townies"  
  
"Oh, yes. I had forgotten. My apologies" Lex offered. "So, how come you aren't dancing?" he inquired. Chloe made a face, which clearly showed she wasn't much interested in dancing. "Strobe lights can make anyone's dancing look good" he added.  
  
"While I'm flattered that you assume both my of my feet are lefts, that is not the case at all. Pete needs to get his groove on the dance floor, and once he's settled a bit, I'll go join him. Thus, the sitting, and the.." Chloe held up her glass.  
  
"Understandable, but if I went out with a lady, I wouldn't leave her alone"  
  
"But I'm not alone" Chloe poked him in the chest with her finger. Lex looked down at the offending finger, then at the face of the girl attached to it. "Never been poked before?" Chloe inquired, the felt her face turn a deep shade of red as she realized the implications of her words.  
  
"Why Chloe, I wasn't aware they made gutters that dirty in Smallville" Lex laughed.  
  
"And I wasn't aware that Luthors laugh" Chloe said, attempting to forget about her previous choice of words. The person in the stool next to Chloe stood up, and motioned that Lex could take his seat. Lex easily slid into the seat, and Chloe whirled around so she was facing him. In a moment Lex had a drink in front of him. *Guess he comes here often* Chloe mused.  
  
"It's a new thing I'm trying" Lex took a sip of his drink, something dark *and probably toxic to small animals* Chloe noted. "I'm trying to work it into the whole 'Luthor Charm'" Chloe snorted, catching Lex off guard. "You don't think highly of the Luthor Charm?" Lex asked, lowering his glass.  
  
"It's just that I've meet your father before. And I wouldn't go bragging about Luthor Charm"  
  
"Then what would you call it" Lex asked, looking into her eyes.  
  
"What, you mean the whole thing you're trying to pull off now, by looking in my eyes and lowering your tone to a seductive level?" Chloe smirked.  
  
*ouch* Lex thought inwardly, but kept his calm exterior "That's the one" he replied.  
  
Chloe thought for a moment, "I'd call it… umm Lex-appeal" she decided.  
  
"Lex-appeal" he repeated. "I'm going to have to use that"  
  
"I'm sure you will" Chloe rolled her eyes. "Which begs the question, why aren't you in the company of a lovely young woman?"  
  
"Ah, but I am" Lex poked Chloe in the shoulder, mimicking her actions before. "Actually, there is a woman here who's been lurking around, bothering me. I have no idea who she is. That's why I moved to the cheap seats" Lex looked over at the roped off section that he usually sat in, filled with his wealthy, yet boring comrades. Lex turned his attention once more to Chloe.  
  
"I see" Chloe smiled "I'm just a nice diversion tactic. Once she's gone, it's off to the first class section" Lex gave Chloe a mildly intimidating glare, which she easily returned. "So, what does this mystery lady look like?"  
  
"Black hair, a little taller then you, wearing a blue…"  
  
"shirt with black pants, and carrying a small handbag?" Chloe finished.  
  
"How did you know?" he asked suspiciously.   
  
"Because she's spotted you" Chloe pointed to the aforementioned girl, as she made her way out of the roped off section and started walking over. "Do you want me to fake a seizure or something?" Chloe offered, trying not to laugh. It would be amusing to see Lex be pestered by an enamored woman.  
  
"I'll handle it fine" Lex said, just as the girl walked up next to them.   
  
"Mr. Luthor," The girl said in a snide tone "I'm sure you don't mind me interrupting your assuredly intellectual conversation…" The girl couldn't finish talking, before Chloe interjected.  
  
"Hey, I'm not one of his bimbos" Chloe spat out, getting ready to defend her intelligence. She glared at the girl "Lois?!" she asked. "What in the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Chloe!" Lois returned the surprise "I'm just... What are you doing here?"  
  
"The dancing! Remember?" Chloe pointed out Pete on the dance floor, still working it.  
  
Lex glanced from girl to girl, smirked, and took a sip of his drink. He had no idea what was going on, but it had the potential to become amusing.  
  
"Oh yeah" Lois looked at Lex "But why are you here with him?"  
  
Chloe sighed "He was avoiding you. You were acting like a stalker, apparently. Are you on some 'catch the millionaire off guard get a great story' crusade tonight?"  
  
"That was the plan" Lois bit her lower lip. "I figured if you could get an interview with him, then I sure could" she noticed Chloe nostrils flare up in mild anger "Not that you are any less of a reporter then I am" Lois backpedaled.   
  
Lex took this awkward moment to finally speak up. "So, you two know each other?"  
  
"You really are the boy genius, aren't you?" Lois answered. "Chloe is my younger cousin"  
  
"So this journalism gene is a dominant trait in your family?" he asked. Not just one intrepid reporter, but two. Though Lois seemed a bit overtly pushy for his tastes. "It's a shame, since Gabe seems like such a normal man"  
  
"It's only on my mother's side" Chloe replied, then to Lois she asked "So, why didn't you tell me you were going on a story quest? It's not like have dibs on him or anything" Chloe indicated Lex, and he stifled a smile. Amusing how they talked about him like he wasn't there. Or was, but was more like a plant, then a person.   
  
Lois shrugged "I just didn't know if you'd think I was copying, or would get peeved. I mean, we do tend to get a bit competitive. I just thought it would be easier if I got the interview, then told you. When you couldn't do anything about it"  
  
"First of all" Chloe sighed "You can interview who ever you want. I've been there, done that, so if you want my sloppy seconds go right ahead"  
  
"Hey" Lex interjected.  
  
Chloe continued "And second of all, I'm sure there is no way in Hell you are getting Lex to give you an interview, in a nightclub. I've interviewed him and you might as well ask for the publicity department of Luthor Corp for the amount of info you can squeeze out of him"  
  
"There you go, thinking you are a better reporter" Lois spat out. "Just because you got to interview Lex, you got an internship..."  
  
Lex figured that he'd better step in, seeing as it looked like the two of them would take out half the club in a fight. "Ladies?" Lex tapped the fuming reporters on their respective shoulders. "This is neither the time, nor the place" He took a card out of his shirt pocket and handed it to Lois. "If you want an appointment, call my secretary, don't trail me down in a club"  
  
"Thanks" Lois smiled "Is this your nice way of telling me to 'no chance in hell?'"  
  
Lex smiled his most gracious smile "Basically. I don't enjoy reporters"  
  
"You were just sitting here chatting one up a moment ago, you know" Lois argued.  
  
"Chloe wasn't interviewing me, we were having a friendly conversation. A little charm will get you a long way, rather then being pushy"  
  
"I wonder how her charm has gotten her with you" Lois muttered under her breath. Chloe was too busy downing the rest of her drink to hear, and though Lex heard her, he chose not to respond, as Pete was walking over. *Just what I need now* Lex inwardly moaned.  
  
"Lois, I thought you had plans?"" Pete said, as he came up between Lois and Chloe.  
  
"I did, but here I am" Lois replied, not wanting to drag everything up again. "Sharing the lovely company of Chloe and Lex"  
  
*Great* Chloe thought. *Now I have to deal with Pete's Lex issues* She made a signal to the bartender for a refill, which she quickly received. Lex noticed her new drink and wished he had a fresh one.  
  
"Lex, making acquaintances with yet another one of my friends?" Pete protectively moved closer to Chloe and Lois.   
  
Chloe held back a snort "Pete, this is always cute and macho-y, but Lex and I were just talking… and Lois happened along"  
  
"I'm sure" Pete said, steadily looking at Lex.  
  
"Well, this has been lovely, but now that I figured out the mystery of my tailgater, I should be going" Lex left a large bill next to his and Chloe's empty glasses. "Chloe, as always, it was a pleasure. You all enjoy your evening"   
  
Chloe found herself a bit disappointed as she watched him walk away. She turned on her two friends, no point in being miffy with Lois now, or tell Pete he was acting like an ass. *Amazing how the Capt calms your nerves* "So, what do you two want to do now?"  
  
"We could, oh I dunno… dance?" Pete suggested.  
  
"Are you sure your fan club out there won't mind?" Chloe smirked.  
  
"Yeah" Lois joined in "If they see you dancing with two lovely ladies such as ourselves, it could break their hearts"  
  
Pete grinned "They'll survive" he held out his two arms, and Chloe and Lois each took one, and the trio headed out onto the dance floor. Chloe glanced over her shoulder to see Lex inside the exclusive section. He silently raised his glass, and she smiled back, before turning her attention back to the two friends by her side. 


	5. Speed Bumps

Authors Notes: Yeah, so this took a while. This chapter was stuck somewhere between my notebook, and my computer. But now it has been birthed, spanked, and is ready for your enjoyment. No Lex here, again. *dodges flying objects* In later chapters there will be much more, but right now I'm going on the relationship they currently have, which isn't much more then acquaintance/friend. Smoochie relationship is developing, just wait and see. Mostly a Chloe pov story, as you can tell. And soon Lex will be more in her view, so hang in.  
  
And thanks to all for the really groovy reviews. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy : )  
  
Disclaimer: If you really love me… you'll buy me Lex. Until then, I own nothing  
  
  
Chapter Five: "Speed Bumps"  
  
*Thud* Chloe's last bag hit floor with a sound that could easily be heard four blocks away. "Will that be all, Miss?" the Driver asked her, eyeing the leaning tower of suitcases. He inwardly wondered how such a small girl could possibly need so many bags, but it wasn't his place to question, just to smile and serve.  
  
Chloe quickly counted the bags, and nodded her head in affirmation "Yes, that should be it" She moved to pick up a bag.  
  
"Erm, that won't be necessary Miss, I am more than happy to take care of that for you" He might get a hernia in the process, but he had to do his job.   
  
Chloe stepped back, thanked him, and watched as he carried the first two bags down the stairs. "Perhaps Luthor should of offered you a fleet instead" Pete laughed, from his reclining position on the couch. "I'm sure Jeeves is real glad he has to drive us back to Smallville"  
  
Chloe walked over to the couch, looked at Pete lounging lengthwise, and looked at Pete's feet, waiting for him to move them. When he didn't, she just sat down anyway, and he quickly retracted them. "Well I'm sure it will be a nice change of pace for him, from the tedium of driving around Metropolis"  
  
Pete snorted, "Yeah, cause I'm sure he never has to ship Luthor's bimbos all over…" Pete stopped when he saw the death glare Chloe was giving him. "Er, not that you're a bimbo... I mean you could bum a ride from everyone… Not that you're a bum…"  
  
"Just dig yourself deeper Pete. I'll get you a shovel"   
  
"I'm sorry that I am not the Jedi-master of words that you are" Pete mock bowed.  
  
"But you are the master of fitting your Nikes in your mouth" Chloe stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
The impeccably suited, yet profusely sweating limo driver returned at the door, and carried two more suitcases down the stairs. "Well, now he's half way done" Pete said, glad something came up to steer the conversation elsewhere. "I guess we'd better say our good byes" Pete sat up "Where's Lois? I can't leave with out sharing a long, hopefully lingering farewell hug" a dreamy expression passed along his features.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes "She's around here somewhere. I'll go find her and you can warm up. Wouldn't want you to pull a muscle or anything" She scooted off the couch and made her way back to the bedrooms. She stopped outside of Lois's room and peeked in.   
  
Lois was pacing the room and talking into her portable phone "…so just get back in touch with me when ever you can…" and she rattled off her number before hanging up the phone. She caught Chloe out of the corner of her eye and gave her cousin a sheepish grin.  
  
"Let me guess" Chloe began, walking into the room, "Just making yet another call to one Mr. Lex Luthor?"  
  
Lois sighed, placing the phone back in its holder on her nightstand. "Yeah, all I keep getting is a secretary… a very snide secretary"  
  
"Imagine that" Chloe couldn't hold back her smile. *What else was she expecting calling him every hour on the hour?*  
  
"Oh ha ha Chloe" the black haired reporter grumbled "You seem to be enjoying this all, but I'm sure that an interview with Lex Luthor didn't just fall into your lap"  
  
Chloe smirked "Yeah, nothing fell, other then me out of a window"  
  
"Well we can't all have best friends who save billionaire's lives, can we?" Lois huffed. "I'm doing the best I can to achieve my goal, and I don't care if that means I have to call him for a month, or track him down at another club. Eventually he'll have to give in"   
  
"Or get his number changed" Chloe mumbled. Lois looked at her with a quizzical expression, having not heard what she had said. "Sure sounds like a good, well thought out plan to me 'cuz" Chloe said louder. "Er, Pete and I have to get going. Wanna see us to the door?"  
  
"Oh gosh, is it that time already?" Lois looked at her watch. "I was so wrapped up in what I was doing that I totally forgot you were leaving. I'm so gonna miss you" Lois caught her cousin in a hug.  
  
"What was that for?" Chloe asked, after Lois had pulled away.  
  
"Because I love you, silly" Lois laughed. "Look, I know I'm a grade A bitch" Chloe nodded her head in agreement. Lois, choosing to ignore her cousin's affirmation, continued "And we compete a lot, and get on each others nerves. But I really liked having you here this summer"  
  
Chloe smiled "Really?"  
  
"Yeah" Lois continued. "It was like having a sister. A snarky, coffee guzzling, mood swinging, manic of a sister. Even life in the dorms of Met-U will seem tame after being around you the morning the Mr. Coffee shuffled off the mortal coil"  
  
Chloe shuddered at the memory "Let us never speak of that again. Now lets go see what Pete's doing. He'll probably come in here and bum rush you for a hug if we don't get out there soon"  
  
Sure enough, as soon as the two girls appeared in the living room, Pete jumped up and wrapped his arms around Lois. When he was done he pulled back, smiling at the amused girl. "We'll be sure to keep in touch. And visit often. And you can always visit us in Smallville."  
  
"Sure" Lois answered "You guys are always welcome at my dorm this semester"  
  
"Oh, sweet" Pete looked as though he was almost about to giggle.  
  
"I knew it was gonna be a bad idea to let you get a taste of the city life" Chloe remarked. "The hustle, the bustle… it's warped your fragile little brain"  
  
"Sir. Madame" The three teens turned to the doorway, where the limo driver stood "Everything has been secured in the limo. We may leave when you are ready"  
  
"Lead the way Jeeves" Pete said. The driver suppressed the urge to sigh, and turned to head down the stairs. Pete and Lana started for the door, and Chloe followed after she grabbed her handbag.  
  
Once outside the trio all exchanged hugs, and good byes. Pete lingered an extra second or two in his moment with Lois, before she had to pull away. "It's OK" she assured Pete. "There will be other trips to the city. Now go back to your farm town life. Be free"  
  
Pete slid into the backseat of the limo, and Chloe followed after him. The driver shut the door, and walked to the front of the car. Lois stepped back from the curb, when the vehicle started up.   
  
The window to the back of the car opened and Chloe popped her head out "Behave yourself Lois. And don't harass Lex too much!"  
  
"Only until there's a lawsuit" Lois yelled back, as the car drove off in the distance. She turned back to her building and began quickly climbing the flights up to her floor. When she entered her apartment, she headed back to the phone. One more call wouldn't hurt.   
  
She dialed the numbers she had already memorized. The phone rand once, then twice, then the line beeped and an automated voice came on. "I'm sorry, but the phone number you have dialed cannot be reached from this line." Lois swore, and hung up the phone.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh the city is just whizzing by" Pete remarked, staring out the tinted windows at the other slow moving vehicles surrounding them. "I thought a limo was supposed to be a status symbol. A 'get out of my way, I have important things to do', type of vehicle"  
  
"The other cars all have important places to go too" Chloe said "Doesn't matter who you are in the city if there are hundreds of others heading in the same direction as you. As soon as we go about five more blocks, it should all clear up. Then we just head back to our delightfully boring berg where a Luthor car gets the respect it demands."  
  
"Yeah, but how long will these five blocks take?"  
  
"I dunno" Chloe answered, and climbed over to the seat facing the back of the car "But I am going to take a nap. Wake me when we get to Smallville" She closed her eyes and she couldn't even count one fluffy sheep before she felt a poke on her shoulder. "Can't talk, sleeping" she mumbled, not even opening her eyes.  
  
"Come on Chloe, what am I gonna do if I don't have you to talk to? This limo doesn't even have a TV! And to think Lex calls himself a billionaire" Pete was gonna use his puppy dog eyes, but Chloe was too smart for him, she just kept her own eyes shut. She was sure he'd pull the unfair advantage of using his pouty browns.  
  
"I guess you can play license plate bingo, or take a nap yourself," Chloe offered. "It's your fault I didn't get any sleep, so you can just deal with the boring ride repercussions. Besides, we have to go to Lana's tonight for her back to school soiree, or have you forgotten?"  
  
"Oh that's right" Pete remembered. "I should probably get some sleep too then. I get to use my dancing shoes two nights in a row"  
  
Chloe would of rolled her eyes, but they were still shut. "In that case, good night Pete… see you in a few hours"  
  
*****  
  
It seemed to Chloe she had only closed her eyes for am minute, but the next thing she knew she heard a loud noise, and felt the car jerking to a halt. She rolled off the seat and blinked her eyes. Beyond the tinted windows she saw tall trees in the distance and a lot of grass. "Home sweet home, and already a mishap" she laughed, shaking off her sleepy feeling. She turned and saw Pete was also awake, though he had managed to stay in his seat.  
  
"Lets see what that was" Pete said, as he opened the door. The two of them exited the car and saw the Driver inspecting the front tires. The one on the right side had obviously hit something and gone completely flat.  
  
"We're about five miles from the town" He said. "It will just take me a few moments to put the spare on, then we can continue on our way"   
  
Chloe and Pete nodded, and watched him walk to the back of the car. "Actually, with all those bags you have in the back, it should take him about twice as long" Pete remarked.   
  
Chloe was inspecting the tire. "I wonder what we could of hit out here to cause that much damage? It must have been pretty sharp"  
  
"Already in reporter mode?" Pete asked. Well, if you want to go exploring, can I borrow your cell phone? I want to call Clark to let him know we're almost back." He accepted the phone from Chloe, after she retrieved it from her purse.  
  
Chloe returned her attention to the tire. It had a pretty big gash in it. Nothing was still stuck in it, so she presumed that what ever had caused the damage was somewhere a few feet back on the road. She picked herself up from her crouching position on the ground and walked to toward the back of the limo to look around more. She shielded her eyes from the sun, and caught a flash of something a few yards away. She jogged over and saw hunk of something red.  
  
Chloe kneeled down to get a closer look. It was red, and shiny, and could easily fit in her hand. She picked it up and noticed that it seemed oddly cold. "I wonder what the heck this is?" she muttered. She'd never seen anything like it before. It looked like a semiprecious stone, but a big hunk of one. She tapped it on the ground a few times, and it didn't chip or shatter. "This must be the culprit" she presumed, and placed it in her bag.  
  
Standing up, she brushed her of her pants, and noticed something else. There were footprints on the road, wet footprints. Chloe followed them for a bit, and then ended at a small pond set back from the road about a hundred feet or so.   
  
"Hey, Chloe, we're ready to go" Pete said, jogging up next to her. "What are you looking at?" He asked, following her gaze to the small water hole.  
  
"It's just a little pond, but there are these wet footprints that lead to it" Chloe said.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Pete shrugged. "Someone got their feet wet, and walked away"  
  
Chloe shook her head. "But that can't be, the wet feet lead to the water, not away from it"  
  
"So, maybe Swamp thing has learned how to do the moonwalk" Pete laughed. "Forget about it Chloe, lets just get going"  
  
Chloe reluctantly followed Pete back to the limo, but made a mental note to come back later and do more investigating. 


	6. Back at Home

Authors Notes: Two in a row! Aww yeah. Thanks to all who are reading. I do it all for you!  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine. But I'll be happy if the WB would just give Chloe and Lex some screen time together… pretty please?   
(yeah, and I'm sure that's what you all say about my fanfics)  
  
  
Chapter Six: "Back at Home"  
  
"We're here" Pete said, nudging Chloe. The limo pulled to a slow stop outside of Chloe's house.   
  
"Mmm Hmm" Chloe mumbled. Her head was down and she was busy writing on a piece of paper. She was just about to sign her name when Pete snatched the paper out from her grasp. "Hey, I was writing there"  
  
"I could see that" Pete said, as he quickly read what she was writing. "A thank you note?" Pete raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes, Pete. I polite way of thanking Lex for the use of his car" She grabbed the paper back. "Especially considering his nice gesture ended with his car getting a flat"  
  
The limo driver opened the back door and Pete exited, followed by Chloe, who was busy folding the paper in half. "I'm sure he can more then afford a tire" Pete stated.  
  
"And I'm sure you could afford to take a couple of hits to the head, but we're not gonna go doing that are we?" Chloe pointed out. "And why are you getting out here?"   
  
"I'm just imaging the looks on my parents face when I show up in a Luthor Corp. limo. I was hoping I could just count on you to drive me home"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes, but of course she'd do it. They made their way to her front door, where the driver had placed the last of their bags. "I hope the rest of your day goes well" he stated.  
  
"Thanks so much" Chloe handed him the note. "Could you see to it that Lex gets this?" she asked.  
  
"As you wish" the driver said, and walked back to the vehicle.   
  
Chloe fished around in her purse until she found her keys, and opened the front door. She found a stick it note stuck to the lamp by the door, left by her father.   
  
'Hey Sweetie, I'm at work, I'll be there until late. I know you are going to Lana Lang's gathering, and staying over at the Kents… just please be careful. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I don't trust the guys in this town. (Clark and Pete excluded). If you want me to get anything at the store, just leave a note and it will be here when you get back tomorrow. I love you and I'll see you when I get down work tomorrow night.'  
  
Together her and Pete pushed her bags inside, and dragged them to her bedroom. They left Pete's on the porch, because in a town like Smallville it wasn't likely someone would steal luggage of your porch. They'd just try to kill you with bees or freeze you.  
  
  
Once in her bedroom, Chloe grabbed a messenger bag from her closet and threw in the clothing and other misc. items she'd need for the night. She grabbed her laptop case as well. "Okie, lets go get you home so your parents don't get nervous" Chloe grinned. "Are you honestly not going to tell them about getting a ride from Lex?" she questioned, as they exited the house.  
  
Pete picked up his bags, grunting slightly at the weight of them. "Yeah, I figure it's a don't ask don't tell kind of thing. They are aware that Lex and Clark are friends but they aren't really skipping at the thought. Of course, neither am I" He placed his bags in the back seat of Chloe's car, after she unlocked the door.  
  
"A bit out of shape there Pete. How ever will you be at your peak physical performance to keep the bench warm?" Chloe slide into the drivers seat, as Pete took his place on the passenger side.  
  
"Oh I'll be ready" Pete grinned. "Come mid October, no body will outshine my seat warming skills. I'm gonna letter in it."  
  
*****  
  
The sky was turning dark by the time Chloe's car reached the Kent farm. The Ross's had been so excited to see Chloe that they made her recount her whole summer to them. It was nice that they cared, but Chloe didn't like having to fib to them about the whole 'bus ride'. Pete had gone a bit overboard on the details. Apparently a large man of bad hygiene was in the second row left hand side, and spent most of the trip playing with a game boy set at full volume.  
  
"I just wish that if you were going to lie, you'd lie right" Chloe said. "You had way too many details going, and I looked like a looney because I just kept nodding my head to what ever you said"  
  
"Well, it beats saying I took the Luthor express" Pete argued.  
  
"You, Mr. Ross, need to get over it" Chloe turned off the car. They both grabbed their overnight bags, and exited the car. Mrs. Kent was already waiting for them on the porch, ready to wrap them in big hugs, which she did as soon as they climbed the steps.  
  
"It's so good to see you again Chloe. A summer is too long to be away" Martha said as she held the younger girl. "And Pete, we missed you during your trip to Florida" she said as she released Chloe. "Clark should be…"  
  
"In the barn" Pete interjected.   
  
"Some secret hide out" Chloe grinned. "We'll just go up and meet him"  
  
"Ok, you kids just come by to let us know when you're going to Lana's, alright?"  
  
"Sure thing" Pete nodded, and he and Chloe made their way over to the barn.  
  
"You here Kent?" Chloe called from the entrance of the barn.   
  
"I'm up here" Clark called, as Chloe and Pete mounted the stairs. Sure enough, there was Clark, struggling with the zipper to a sleeping bag.   
  
"Having some difficulty?" Pete laughed.   
  
Clark grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, just a little. I'm afraid I'm going to tear it if I pull it too hard"  
  
Chloe dropped her bag. "Oh for goodness sake, it's not an epic battle between good and evil, it's just a sleeping bag". She sat down next to Clark and took the sleeping bag from his hands. She tugged hard on the zipper, then closely examined it. "There's just a little bit of fabric pinched in" she bit her lower lip. In a moment she had the zipper back to it's normal functioning capabilities. "It's easy once you figure out what's wrong" She said, laying the sleeping bag on the ground.  
  
"Chloe Sullivan, digging to the bottom of any issue" Pete quipped. "Never send a man to do a reporter's job"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Chloe" Clark said, as he leaned in for a hug. "I missed you these three months"  
  
"I missed you too Clark" Chloe said, retreating from the hug. Clark gave her a puzzled look but she ignored it. "So, I get the couch, right?" she asked, avoiding his glance.  
  
"What, me and Clark have to sleep on the cold hard floor?" Pete pouted.  
  
"You two can cuddle for comfort" Chloe said, placing her bag on the couch, with one of the rolled up sleeping bags. "A girl can't get her beauty sleep on the floor"  
  
"And what about my beauty sleep?" Pete countered.   
  
"You, dear Pete, are already beautiful enough"  
  
"OK, you can have the couch" Pete acquiesced. "You know just how to sweet talk a guy. So, when should we head over to Lana's?" Pete looked at Clark.  
  
"We can go now, when ever" Clark shrugged.  
  
"Are you sure you've had enough prep time?" Chloe teased.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm fine" Clark smiled.  
  
"Well, not me" Chloe grabbed a small bag out of her larger one. "Just give me 5 minutes in the bathroom and I'll be back"  
  
"Yeah, I have to use the little farm hand's room as well" Pete said. "We'll meet you outside, OK Clark?"  
  
"Sure. I'll finish unrolling the sleeping bags"  
  
Pete and Chloe headed down the steps, and Clark walked over to the couch to unroll Chloe's sleeping bag. He picked it up, and knocked over her purse, causing its contents to spill all over the floor. He knelt down and picked them up. "Wallet, pen, notebook… shinny rock?" he questioned, as he picked up the bright red gem.  
  
He turned it over in his hand, and noted how hot the stone felt… almost scorching in fact. Scaled, he dropped the stone, and he broke in two. "Oh great" he muttered, and carefully picked up the stone, only to notice that it wasn't hot anymore. There was not way he could put it back together, and Chloe would probably be pissed. She was already acting weird around him.  
  
"Hey Clark you ready?" Pete called as he jogged up the steps to the loft.   
  
Clark quickly put the pieces of the gem in his pocket. He looked up to see Pete standing on the landing. "Yeah, I'm ready" He grinned.  
  
"Well, lets get a move on, Chloe should be done in a minute"   
  
Clark walked over to his friend, and together they made their way down the stairs and back to the house, where Chloe was standing outside, with the Kents.  
  
"You kids be careful, especially walking home late this night" Martha said. "I'm sorry, but I have to do my motherly preamble. Now make sure you have fun"  
  
"We will" the teens chorused. They waved to the parental units, and began down the road toward Lana's.  
  
*****  
  
"… and Pete was making up all these stories about the 'bus ride' because he won't tell his parents. And I look like an idiot, because I just sit there nodding. Because if I add to the convo, I'll just mess up the lie" Chloe laughed. She stepped over a branch, using Pete's arm to steady herself.  
  
"I really don't think your parents would mind too much" Clark said to Pete.  
  
"Right" Pete said flatly. "I can just calmly explain to my parents that I went for a trip in a Luthor car. Then I'll tell them about how we bumped into Lex at the club last night" The darkness of the road hid his frown from the other two.  
  
"What club?" Clark asked.  
  
"Oh, Pete got two ID's and decided we should do a little dancing" Chloe smiled.  
  
"Fake ID's?" Clark questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I got you one too Clark, though I don't know when you'll be able to use it" Pete said. "Or if your farm boy morals even allow you to enter a club underage"  
  
"I could enter a club" Clark protested "And what does this have to do with meeting Lex at a club?" he added, attempting to take the subject off of his innocence.  
  
"Well" Pete began "I was out getting my dance on with a couple very nice…"  
  
"…and scantily clad" Chloe interjected, earning her a look from Pete.  
  
"females" Pete continued. "And I returned later on to find Chloe sharing the company of one Mr. Lex Luthor"  
  
"You make it sound so sordid" Chloe let an exasperated sigh escape her lips. "I just ran into him because he was trying to hide out from Lois, who was on a crazed mission to get an interview with Lex"  
  
"And that wasn't liquor I saw you two drinking down?" Pete added.  
  
Chloe stopped walking, and both of the other teens halted. "Look Pete, I am a big girl, and if I want to talk to Lex, then I can. Hell, if I want to strip down to my skivvies and run around the Luthor manor, that's my business too" Chloe took in the disbelieving looks of her two best friends. "Oh grow up you two"  
  
"Sorry" Pete muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry too… even though I didn't say anything" Clark added.  
  
"Thank you" Chloe smiled.  
  
"Look, we're almost at Lana's" Clark said, hoping the yet another change in subject would relieve some tension. There were cars in the close distance, and they could already here music playing, and people laughing. Clark began to walk again, but stopped as a pain shot up from his feet to the top of his head. He fell down to the ground.  
  
"Clark, are you OK?" Chloe asked, as her and Pete rushed to his side. Clark could feel the stones in his pocket burning, but in a moment they stopped, and he felt better.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good" Clark stood up quickly. "In fact, I feel great" he started walking quickly toward Lana's.  
  
"I wonder what that was about" Chloe frowned, watching Clarks retreating form. "He usually doesn't get weak in the knees until he's actually in front of Lana"  
  
"With Clark, who knows" Pete shrugged. "Hey Kent! Wait up!" Pete called after his friend. 


	7. On the Rocks

Authors Notes: As usual, it takes me a month to update… my intentions were good, but gosh darn those midterms! Plus, I work full time too. Ah, 'tis a busy life I led, no time for the fanfic love… must be penciled in. And I'm sure you're all asking 'Is there any Lex in this chapter?' Yes! Banter sweet banter… and more chivalry!!   
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill, they aren't mine… yet… muhuhaha!   
  
  
Chapter Seven: "On the Rocks"  
  
  
"I must be brave" Chloe said, inwardly drawing up all her strength.  
  
"I don't know Chloe…" Pete rubbed his arm. "Is it really worth it?"  
  
Chloe's eyes narrowed on her target. Her voice was strong, but tense. "Yes. It must be done" Chloe closed her eyes and quickly plunged her hand into the oversized bucket. The ice water instantly made her hand start to tingle, and she quickly retracted her hand, holding her goal; a can of Dr. pepper.  
  
"Sweet damn that was cold" Chloe danced on her feet. "And of course there is nothing to dry my soon to be frostbitten hand on"  
  
"Here, you look like you could use this" Lana came up behind the chilled reporter, and handed her a dishtowel. "I see you have found a much coveted Dr. Pepper"  
  
Chloe finished drying off her hand, then popped the lid on her can. "Who says dreams don't come true?"  
  
Pete let out a low whistle. "Oh, speaking of dreams coming true, I'm gonna go have a talk with Nancy. I'll see you two later" Pete said, not even taking his eyes off the female from across the yard. He scurried off, leaving Lana and Chloe alone.  
  
"Some things never seem to change, no matter how long you are away" Chloe shook her head.  
  
Lana turned to the blonde. "Yeah, it must have be so odd to be back after having the whole summer to wreak havoc in Metropolis"  
  
"Oh, there was major wreak-ing" Chloe grinned wickedly. "And it was nice to get away from… stuff" she glanced quickly in the direction of Clark who was talking animatedly with a group of football players.   
  
The look didn't go unnoticed by Lana. "Well, we are _all_ so glad to have you back. Especially Clark"  
  
"I'm sure" Chloe smiled tightly. *Great. Like I really want to have this talk now* Chloe looked away from Clark and saw Alyson Gibbs walking in her and Lana's direction. *Perfect distraction* Chloe silently thanked whatever power was watching over her.   
  
"Alyson, hi" Chloe smiled sweetly, as the brunette walked over to the tub of overly chilled beverages. "I was looking for you"  
  
"Oh really" Alyson took her attention away from choosing the perfect canned soda. "What for?"  
  
"Well" Chloe began "You're Smallville's swim champion, and as much as I try to steer my beloved torch away from all things overtly jock, I'd like to do a story on you"  
  
"I'm overtly jock-y?" the other girl laughed.  
  
"No, no, no. You're on your way to breaking school records in freestyle. I'd like to do a 'girl power' kind of thing to counteract all of the pigskin BS that I'll have to write later"  
  
"Yeah, sure" Alyson shrugged. "When do you wanna get it over with?"  
  
"Why don't I just come by after swim practice on the first day of school on Wednesday" Chloe mentally counted the days. "That would give me enough time to get it done for the next week's issue"  
  
"OK" Alyson smiled. "Now to find a soda"  
  
"Be careful" Lana cautioned. "It's a bit chilly"  
  
Alyson reached in and pulled out a Sprite. "I'll catch you two later" she called over her shoulder, heading back to her crowd of friends.  
  
"Shouldn't you be mingling?" Chloe turned to Lana. "I feel bad what with you standing here with me"  
  
"It's not like the party was my idea anyway" Lana absently blew a stay hair off of her face. "Nell thought it would be a good way to, I don't know… Remind everyone that I'm still here despite the fact that Whitney is gone" a frown formed on her face, which Chloe returned.  
  
They were jolted out of their moment by a loud greeting. "Here's my two favorite ladies!" Boomed a jovial voice. Suddenly both Chloe and Lana were swept up in a huge hug. Clark released the slightly frazzled girls and grinned broadly. "What are you two doing hanging over here?"  
  
"Just talking Clark" Chloe said. "Until the attack of the killer bear-hug that is"  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Clark asked.  
  
Chloe was about to respond with a 'not really', but luckily her brain registered the fact that Clark was staring at Lana as he asked the question. Chloe quickly closed her mouth.  
  
"Um, well Chloe and I were talking" Lana looked from Clark to Chloe, not really sure of what to do.  
  
"Oh, go dance" Chloe nudged her. "I sacrificed the feeling in my hand for this Dr. Pepper, I'm just going to stand here and enjoy it"  
  
Lana couldn't even respond, before Clark and pulled her away, and into the crowd of kids already shaking their moneymakers.  
  
"Cause I worked hard for this soda" Chloe continued, talking to herself. She took a sip. "The sweet taste of victory" she mumbled, as she watched Clark and Lana move against each other.  
  
"Don't tell me that's the last Dr. Pepper" someone sighed.  
  
"Well, you might be able to find another if you stick your head in and go bobbing, but I wouldn't recommend it" she smirked "It might ruin the suit" she said, turning to face Lex.  
  
"However could you tell it was me?" Lex asked.  
  
"You can't sneak up on my twice in as many days. I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid." Chloe rolled her eyes. "But I must question your IQ coming over to Lana's for a High School party. This makes two now… at least that I'm aware of." she smirked.  
  
"I actually went over to Clark's, and Mrs. Kent informed me he was here" Lex looked over the crowd of noisy teens. "She failed to mention the entire population of Smallville was also over for a visit"  
  
"A minor detail" Chloe said dryly.  
  
Lex continued scanning the partygoers until his eyes landed on Clark, dancing rather closely to one Lana Lang. Lex noted that Chloe's eyes were also glancing in that direction, and he presumed Clark might not be the best topic of conversation right now.  
  
Lex cleared his throat. "So, I'm glad that you and Pete made it back alright today"  
  
Chloe shifted her eyes from Clark, back to Lex. *Oh God, I haven't even thanked him*. "Oh yeah, we're fine. Sorry I didn't thank you right away. I was thinking of… other things."  
  
"I received your thank you note, from my driver" Lex reminded her. "I'm just glad that you both weren't injured in the accident"  
  
"Oh piffle" Chloe sighed. "It was just a flat. Though I'm sure that at first thought Pete thought you were sabotaging our return to Smallville" she smirked.  
  
"I could just as well assume that he sabotaged my limo" Lex returned her smirk  
  
Chloe laughed. "Yeah, Pete's logic train isn't always on track for sure, but I think he'd at least wait until we got out of the limo"  
  
"One would hope"  
  
"You don't have to keep me occupied you know. If you want to go talk to Clark, you can" Chloe offered. "He's just over there, if you can pry him away from Lana."  
  
"Sadly, I left the jaws of life in my other suit" Lex said. He then remembered that Chloe might be sensitive to the issue. He was inwardly relieved when Chloe let out an appreciative laugh.  
  
"Yeah, and Clark's overly… odd today" Chloe took a sip of her Dr. Pepper. "He practically pounced on her when he asked her to dance. I thought maybe he'd club her and drag her out there if she said no"  
  
"You'd be surprised how ill-effective that actually is"  
  
Chloe raised her eyebrow. "I think perhaps there are some things that even I don't want to know about the famous Lex Luthor"  
  
"Oh really?" Lex questioned. "I thought your inquisitive nature held no bounds, especially with interesting persons such as myself"  
  
"You certainly seem to think very highly of yourself" Chloe smiled.  
  
"Well someone has to" Lex's eyes iced over for a minute. "I need all the self esteem I can get living down my family's reputation"  
  
"What I think" Chloe said, as she chucked her now empty soda into the trash, "Is that you need to think less about impressing people, and just do what you think is right. You'll never get everyone to agree with you, and you'll just make yourself miserable. And as charming as the 'misunderstood rich guy' thing is, it has the potential to turn annoying."  
  
"Charming?" a small smile passed Lex's features, and his eyes lost their steely edge.  
  
"Though 'misunderstood Lex' is better then 'smarmy Lex'" Chloe smiled, and turned back to glance at the crowd of people. She once again caught sight of Clark and Lana. Her eyes looked briefly with Clarks and she smiled. Clark smiled and grabbing Lana's hand he started walking over toward Chloe and Lex.  
  
"Here comes everyone's favorite farm boy" Chloe remarked. "With everyone's favorite ex-cheerleader in tow"  
  
"Lex! What are you doing here!?" Clark gave Lex a manly punch on the arm, which caused Lex to wince slightly.  
  
"I was looking for you actually, but I ran into Chloe" he nodded in her direction. "So, we were just having a friendly chat"  
  
"What were you looking for me for?" Clark inquired. He plunged his hand into the cold soda bin, and without even acknowledging the chill pulled out a Coke. He popped the lid and started to chug the beverage.  
  
Lex cleared his throat. "I was just wanting to stop bye, that's all"  
  
Clark finished the beverage, and crushed the can in his hand, before tossing it at the trashcan. He let out a loud burp.   
  
Lana scrunched up her face, and Chloe held back a laugh. "Very… suave Clark" she managed. She exchanged a looked with Lex, which Clark caught.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry we can't all be as sophisticated as our resident billionaire" Clark grumbled.  
  
"Clark…" Lana's eyes filled with concern, and disappointment.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Chloe asked.   
  
"I don't know" Clark shot back. "What was your comment supposed to mean?"  
  
Chloe looked slightly confused. Clark was really not being himself. "I just made a slightly snarky comment about your large belch. It's what I do. I make witty observations!" She sighed, slightly exasperated.  
  
"Yeah, commenting on my belching is real witty" Clark rolled his eyes.  
  
Chloe felt her face turning red, and she was sure it was going to spread all the way to toes. "Well, a lame body function deserves a lame commentary" she took a step closer to Clark.  
  
Lana put her hand on Clark's arm. "Clark, really, Chloe didn't mean anything by it"  
  
"Why is everyone being so uppity about this!" Chloe sighed.  
  
"I don't know, maybe I'm just tired of you being so snippety" Clark's eyes blazed.  
  
Lex took note of Chloe's hand twitching, and he was sure it was itching to hit Clark. Right now, he couldn't blame her, but Clark was obviously not being himself. Maybe he'd gotten into some contaminated party punch. Lex gently took Chloe's arm, and pulled her back from Clark. "OK, I think we all just need a little time out"  
  
"I agree" Lana nodded, still with her hand on Clark's arm.  
  
"Maybe, Lex, you should go stick your nose in someone else's business" Clark said, stepping closer to his friend. "Don't you have someone your own age to go bother, or is the only way you know how to make friends by running them over?"  
  
Lex set his jaw and looked Clark in the eye. "I suppose I should seek the company of someone a bit more mature"  
  
Chloe felt Lex's grip tighten on her arm, giving away that though his outward appearance was one of calm, he was equally as pissed as she was. She noticed that at this point everyone at the party was staring at the confrontation.   
  
Pete rushed over to Chloe's side he mouthed the word's 'what's going on?', taking note of Lex holding her arm. Chloe just grimaced, and shrugged.  
  
"Maybe you should leave" Clark took a step forward, and pushed on Lex's shoulders. Lex stood his ground, though he did release his grip from Chloe.  
  
"Clark, I'll talk to you another time, when you're acting more like yourself" Lex turned to leave, just in time to avoid another shove by Clark. This shove instead made contact with Chloe, who went sprawling backwards into the tub of very chilly water and soda.  
  
Lana, Pete, and Lex were immediately at her side, helping to pull the drenched girl out. Her outfit was completely drenched, and clinging to her body. Lex went to hastily remove his jacket to cover her, but Pete had his flannel off already, and was wrapping it around his friend.  
  
Clark dissolved into laughter, and some of the gathered crowd did too.  
  
Chloe narrowed her eyes at Clark. "I'm going to get my things from Clark's, and I'm going home"  
  
"I'll take you" Pete offered, also looking over at the still hysterical Clark.  
  
"I think, we'd better stay and talk to him" Lana said. "He's really not acting like himself… and I think I have this talk with him alone, he's going to get the Lana smack down"  
  
Pete smiled at her comment, nodded, and looked at Chloe, "You be OK going back to the farm yourself?"  
  
Chloe gave Lana and Pete a smile. "Sure, I just want to get the heck out of here"  
  
Up until now Lex had stood on the outskirts of the conversation, but he stepped in "I'll give you a ride over the farm"   
  
"That would be great" Chloe smiled, already shivering from the chill.  
  
Pete glared at him, but Lex was unperturbed "It's at least a mile, and she completely drenched, besides, I hardly think she needs your permission to get a ride"  
  
"OK, let's go talk some sense into Clark" Pete sighed, as he and Lana turned toward their friend.  
  
The crowd had pretty much died down, and returned to normal business, as Chloe and Lex left in silence. It was easy to pick out Lex's car from all the pickup trucks of the local kids and Chloe had to wonder why Lex had even bothered attempting to look for Clark in the crowd of people he must have know would be at the party. *You'd think the beer can pyramid would have been a warning*   
  
Lex opened her door, and she stood outside the car. "Those are leather seats?" she asked.  
  
"If you're worried about water damage, don't be" Lex assured her "It's not like this is my only car"  
  
"OK" Chloe sat down, and Lex shut the door after her. She leaned over to undo his door, before buckling her seatbelt.  
  
Lex slid into the car, and started the motor. "So.." he began.  
  
"You're wondering what crawled up Clark's ass and hatched?" Chloe finished.  
  
"Yeah" Lex started down the road. "Did he get into the punch or something?"  
  
"I guess so" Chloe frowned. "I hope he gets the hang over from Hell, but knowing Clark he won't. He's impervious man" she started to giggle a bit, and Lex looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. Maybe the stress of the night was getting to her.  
  
"Something funny?" he inquired.  
  
"Nothing, really. It's just that every time I have a close encounter of the Lex kinds stuff happens"  
  
"Close encounters of the Lex kind?" he repeated.  
  
"Well yeah" Chloe explained. "My cousin stalks you, you loan me your limo, but it gets a flat, Clark's misguided attempt at asserting his manhood lands me in a tub of ice water, and yet again I'm in one of your cars… laughing my ass off"  
  
"So, you're saying I'm a magnet for attracting weirdness into your life?"  
  
"I didn't say I minded" Chloe smiled, as they pulled up in front of the Kent's house. 


End file.
